


Black Stone Inn

by GreyWardenMorgan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenMorgan/pseuds/GreyWardenMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming into some unexpected sovereigns, Elissa and her companions decide to treat themselves to a night at the Black Stone Inn. An impulsive kiss leads to Alistair and Elissa's first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Stone Inn

“I cannot wait to sleep in a bed,” Zevran called from the back of the group. “Last night, I dreamed I was lying in a soft feather bed, surrounded by olive skinned beauties, drinking and fucking. Then I woke up and remembered the truth: I am lying on the hard ground, near a drunk dwarf and a handsome but uninterested Grey Warden, neither drinking _nor_ fucking.” Elissa laughed and Alistair looked away, embarrassed. 

They made their way toward the inn at a leisurely pace. A few days ago they had been ambushed by a group of bandits. The men must have been plaguing frightened travelers for weeks. When they attacked Elissa’s party, it was clear that they were ill prepared for well-armed and skilled fighters. Her companions dispatched the bastards quickly and they were thrilled to discover a chest with some twenty-five sovereigns. Given their long weeks of camping, the group decided to treat themselves to a night at the next suitable lodgings they encountered. It took another two days of walking, but they finally came upon the Black Stone Inn near the outskirts of Amaranthine. Sten and Shale hung back, having expressed distaste at the idea of staying in confined place.

A man behind the bar eyed them suspiciously when they came in, but their reception became much warmer when he eyed Elissa’s full purse. “Welcome to me tavern, m’lady.”

“How many rooms have you?”

He grinned as he wiped out a mug. “Six as would suit you fine folk, each with a bed and a stone tub. Two more with larger beds, made to house a group overnight. No tubs in those ones.”

Zevran leaned on the bar. “Have you… companionship for purchase, as well?”

The barkeeper’s grin widened further. “Aye, we have that. Four pretty girls, two less pretty ones.”

“Then I’ll take the large bed. You six may have the other rooms,” the Antivan teased.

They each washed and changed (Wynne permitted Zevran to use her tub after she had finished and exited the room) before meeting at a tavern table for food and drink. Sten consented to join them for a short time but Shale, having found an abundance of pigeons in the town, was too busy stomping and squishing. They enjoyed roasted duck and hot potatoes and fresh bread and honey, washed down with mead. Morrigan abruptly excused herself after supper but Elissa knew better than to be insulted. She was as content as she’d been in months, and her friends seemed in equally high spirits.

Zevran and Sten were teaching each other how to swear in their respective languages while Leliana played her lute and Wynne listened with misty eyes. Oghren was telling dirty jokes to the serving girls while slopping mead down his chest. Alistair was watching them all with the slight smile on his face. He rolled his mug between his hands and laughed when Zevran theatrically growled Qunari cures. Elissa couldn’t help but stare at him; everything about him was profoundly appealing to her. She watched his long fingers drumming on the mug, the muscles of his back moving under his shirt as he rocked forward, the way he stretched his long legs as he sat back. He was wearing dark brown breeches and a white shirt, both of which fit him remarkably well. Elissa rarely saw him out of armor and was very much enjoying the view. He must have felt her gaze because he shifted in his chair and turned to look at her. She was enraptured by his amber eyes, the slope of his nose, his crooked smile.

He lifted his eyebrows. “Are you alright?”

She’d been staring. “Oh, yes! Yes, I’m fine. I just… you look very handsome, Alistair.”

He looked down at himself, then back up at her suspiciously. “Is that a joke? There’s something on my face, or food in my teeth, or something?”

Elissa rolled her eyes. “It’s a compliment. I’m complimenting you.”

“Oh, well, in that case…” He flashed a brilliant smile. “Just how handsome are we talking here?”

In that moment she decided to call his bluff - she leaned forward and kissed him, right there. Alistair tensed for a moment and stared at her through wide eyes, unsure how to respond. She felt his hesitation and started to pull back, but then his brain caught up with his body. He returned the kiss, reaching up to cradle her face. Her lips parted and he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Following her lead, he did the same and she softly moaned against him. After several moments, they broke contact and looked at one another, breathing hard. Someone whistled.

Elissa suddenly became aware of everyone watching them. She sat back and laughed nervously. Alistair’s chair creaked as he looked around. Oghren gaped at the two of them lecherously. Elissa cleared her throat and stood.

“Ah… if you will all excuse me, I’ll just be going up to bed, if anyone needs me.” She slowly turned to leave, fighting the urge to sprint from the room. Alistair watched her hips every step of the way.

He stared down at his mug when she was out of sight and activity slowly resumed. Leliana started to play a more lively tune, trying to draw attention away from the uncomfortable Grey Warden. He was vaguely aware of someone walking around him and occupying Elissa’s now vacant chair. Leather boots swung up onto the table.

“What are you waiting for?” Zevran asked.

Alistair blinked up at him. “What am I…? I’m not sure what you mean,” he lied.

The Antivan nodded over his shoulder toward the rooms. “Why aren’t you following her? It is quite clear that she wants you to.”

Alistair made a face. “I don’t know. I really, really want to, but…”

“Perhaps you are feeling some guilt, a result of your time in the Chantry?” Leliana offered. “I myself always wondered at the teachings of chastity. How can something that feels so exciting, so sensuous, so pleasurable… be forbidden by the Maker?” She giggled wickedly.

Alistair looked out of breath. “S… sensuous?

She nodded suggestively. “Oh, yes. Better than anything you could ever imagine. And I would wager Elissa is particularly sensuous. She has such a beautiful body, so much strength and stamina…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Alistair pushed away from the table and made for Elissa’s room.

****

“Stupid. Stupid, stupid.”

Elissa was pacing around her room. What had she been thinking? She knew Alistair was shy and inexperienced, why would she think kissing him like that was a good idea? She angrily pulled off her clothes and wrapped herself in a robe.

She considered going back to the common room to apologize, but given her obvious fluster, it would probably make things worse. She vowed to speak with him first thing in the morning. She could blame it on the mead, or perhaps that she was too tired to think straight. Everyone would know it for a lie, but what else could she say? “Sorry about that Alistair, but I’ve been fantasizing about you for months and my desire got the best of me”?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. No doubt it was Wynne, coming to chastise her for her foolishness. She took a deep breath as she crossed the room and opened the door. Her mouth fell open when she discovered Alistair, looking equal parts terrified and eager.

“Hi, Elissa. Hello. Can I… uh, rather… I would like to come in. May I, come into your room?” He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips nervously. “What I mean to say, is… I would like to spend the night. In your room. With you.”

Her heart pounded in her chest. “Alistair, are you sure? I don’t want you to regret…”

He took two long steps into the room and kissed her. He was crushing her body to his, but Elissa didn’t care. She kicked the door shut and pulled him further into the room. He kissed down the line her jaw, marveling at how soft the skin was and wondering if she was that soft all over. She ran her hands down his arms, to his waist, and down the front of his breeches to tug impatiently at the laces. Her slender fingers brushed against the shape of his erection and he moaned, a deep, rumbling sound that passed into her chest. She felt him pulling at the tie around her waist that held her robe closed, and entirety easily dropped to the floor. Her smooth, flawless skin glowed in the light from the fireplace. Alistair’s eyes traveled over every swell and curve, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Alistair…?”

He looked up into her face. She was blushing, self-conscious under his gaze. “Say something,” she whispered.

“You… are so… perfect.”

She smiled, walking forward to press her naked body against him. She nuzzled his neck. “Do you want me?” she purred.

Alistair felt his cock twitch. “More than anything.” He breathed in the scent of her hair, committing every detail of the moment to his memory. He closed his eyes and traced the shape of her body with his hands.

“Then why are you still dressed?”

He grinned and helped her pull his shirt up over his head. Her mouth found his for a heated kiss as he pulled his breeches and smallclothes down in one frantic tug. He hissed when Elissa wrapped a hand around his erection, softly stroking the head with her thumb. She rested her forehead on Alistair’s shoulder and looked down, confirming what she already felt; he was _huge_. Shockingly, deliciously huge.

“I have a confession,” she breathed. “I had every intention of moving slowly, but now that I see you…” She nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled away. “I just want you inside of me, right now.” 

Alistair groaned in response. Taking his hand, she walked to the bed and climbed onto the mattress. He followed her, maneuvering to the foot of the bed. Agonizingly slowly, she spread her legs for him. Her sex was slick and pink, the most delicious thing he’d ever seen. His mouth watered at the sight of her and he considered tasting her, laving her with his tongue. Noticing his hesitation, Elissa propped herself up on her elbows.

“Alistair, I want to feel you,” she panted.

Hearing that was almost too much for him. He lowered himself onto the bed between her thighs and held the base of his cock, guiding it to her sweet center. His first push was tentative, gentle, but when he felt the heat of her pulling around the head of his cock, his trepidation evaporated. With a few more thrusts, he buried himself inside of her completely. Elissa was gasping and clinging to his arms. Alistair drew a few ragged breaths to calm himself, but then she began to roll her hips against his and his discipline was overcome by his lust. With slowly building intensity, he pumped into her with long strokes.

She was calling his name and he watched her abdomen flexing as she clamped down around his cock. The sensation was proving overwhelming, and he fought to hold back the heat building in his core. _Too much,_ the thought briefly registered in his brain. _Not enough,_ his body replied as he hammered into her. Elissa seized under him in the throes of her climax, her body pulsing around him and pulling him further in. His hips were slapping against hers at a frantic pace. Finally the tension in his belly exploded and stars erupted behind his eyes. He thrust into her erratically, his orgasm wracking his body with pleasure over and over again as he spent himself inside her. After what seemed like an eternity, the intensity abated and he opened his eyes.

Elissa was flushed all over, a thin layer of sweat giving her body a gorgeous sheen. Alistair reluctantly eased out of her and she made a whimpering sound. He lay down next to her, draping an arm over her stomach and kissing her shoulder. They struggled to catch their breath for several minutes. She rolled onto her side and kissed him lightly, once, twice, three times, before settling nose to nose.

“You’re certain you’ve never done this before?” She was watching him through half lidded eyes.

“In my dreams, plenty of times. In the flesh, not so much,” he quipped.

“Well, you’re a natural,” she sighed.

Alistair tried to mask his pride at her assessment but she could see him beaming. “Well, I’m sure there’s still much you could teach me. If you’re willing, that is.” He shifted on the bed, moving closer to her. She bit back a gasp when she felt him pressed against her, still hard and ready.

“This, Alistair Theirin, is going to be a spectacular night.”


End file.
